Terrible Time
Klappentext Laurencia lebt einsam mit ihrem Seelentier Whitestorm am Waldrand und ist einsam. Sie weiß, dass sie eine Starseeker ist, aber nicht was sie damit anfangen soll, doch dann lernt sie Marshal kennen und alles ist anders.... 1.Kapitel Der Mond ließ sein Licht auf den Wald scheinen und ließ die Nadelbäume bläulich wirken. Die Sterne neben ihm wirkten klein und unbedeutend. Die weit entfernten Berggipfel erschienen wie eine andere Galaxie. Unter dem Mond, unmittelbar an einem Hang am Waldrand, saß ein Mädchen. Keine junge Frau, sondern ein junges Mädchen. Ihre Haare waren braun und gewellt, sie hatte einen Pony, der ihr in die blauen Augen hing. Diese löcherten den Mond, als könnten sie eine Wahrheit aufdecken. Die Augen schlugen zu und wieder auf, eine Tränen rannte über die Wange des Mädchens und leuchtete. Im Gebüsch raschelte etwas, man konnte schwarze Streifen erkennen. Das Mädchen warf den Kopf nach hinten und schaute in die Finsternis. Blaue Augen starrten zurück. Doch anstatt wegzudenken drehte sie sich wieder um und schluchzte. Das Wesen streckte den Kopf aus dem Gebüsch und der kräftige Kopf eines weißen Tigers erschien. Wunderschön schimmerteschimmerte seine Augen, die die gleiche Farbe wie die des Mädchens hatten. Er trat noch weiter hinaus und ein eleganter Körper erschien auf der Lichtung. Er lief zielstrebig auf das Mädchen zu, setzte seine Planken sanft auf den Boden, als hätte er zusätzlich Flügel. Er ließ sich neben dem Mädchen nieder und legte den Schweif auf den Rücken des Kindes. Sie schluchzte lauter. >>Ich kann nicht mehr...ich will nicht mehr.... << schluchzte sie. Der Tiger suchte Blick Kontakt, doch sie hatte das Gesicht in den Knien vergraben. Der Tiger miaute mit kräftiger Stimme aus tiefer Kehle: Alles wird besser werden, Laurencia. ''Doch es drang kein einziger Laut aus seinem Maul. Dennoch hatte es Laurencia gehört. >>Und wann soll das geschehen, Whitestorm? << weinte sie und blickte das Tier an. Seine Stimme hallte erneut durch ihren Kopf. ''Nicht so lange wie du glaubst. ''Laurencia weinte noch lauter. Sie rutschte näher zu dem Tiger und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihr Gesicht drückte sie ihn seinen Nacken und ihre Tränen rennen in sein weiches, warmes Fell. Sie sagte nichts mehr und weinte einfach. Der Tiger schnurrte nur, um sie zu trösten. Dann hallte seine Stimme durch ihren Kopf. ''Tanz! ''Laurencia löste ihre Arme von dem Tiger und schaute ihn mit vor Tränen geschwollenem Gesicht an. Dann stützte sie sich von dem kalten Gras ab und stellte sich hin. Der Tiger, Whitestorm, blieb sitzen und schaute sie aufmerksam an. Sie summte leise und begann die Hüften hin und her zu bewegen und dir Arme so in die Luft zu halten, als ob ein Junge ihr gegenüber stehen würde. Mit einer Hand auf seiner imaginären Schulter und der anderen in seiner Hand bewegte sie sich elegant hin und her und drehte sich um sich selbst. Doch ein Junge war nicht da. Wie denn auch? Laurencia war einsam und alleine, nur Whitestorm war da. Sie tanzte alleine im leeren Wald. Und Tiere schauten ihr zu. Sie schlug einen Ton an und sang leise: ''>>You, go''t ''me ''c''auch, in all this mess. ''I ''guess, ''we ''can blame ''i''t on the Rain. .. << W''hitestoem schnurrte und schlug die nächsten Töne an und sang: ''My pain is ''no''Wing I can't have you, I can't have you. ''Laurencia tanzte weiter und sang vor sich hin. Plötzlich gab es einen Riesenknall und Laurencia wurde von den Füßen gerissen. Whitestorm sprang schützend zu ihr und beugte sich fauchend über sie. ''Laurencia! Was war das? ''Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Freude und Trauer waren verflogen. Sie stand auf und kletterte in das dunkelblaue, große Zelt, dass ihr zu Hause war. Sie holte einen kleinen, silbernen Dolch und steckte ihn in ihre Umhängetasche. Sie packte den goldenen Stock in dem ein roter Smaragd steckte auch noch und lief mit ihm in der Hand wieder aus dem Zelt. Das Gold schimmerte im Mondlicht und zog Whitestorms Blick auf sich. ''Du glaubst es ist gefährlich? ''fragte er. Laurencia zuckte mit den Schultern. >>SSicher ist sicher....komm Whitestorm das Geräusch kam von da. << Sie zeigte sind die Richtung die hinter dem Zelt lag. Whitestorm schüttelte den Kopf. ''Das war weit weg. Wir können das Zelt mitnehmen. erklärte der schlaue Tiger. Laurencia legte den Kopf schief. Dann nickte sie und kroch in das Zelt. Sie rollte den Schlafsack und die Decke von Whitestorm zusammen und legte sie draußen auf einen großen, hölzernen Schlitten. Auch das Zelt klappte sie zusammen und legte es ebenfalls dorthin. Mit einer Plastikdecke überdeckte sie alles und rief Whitestorm zu sich. Den weißen Tiger spannte sie lächelnd vorne im Schlitten ein. Whitestorm gähnte und streckte sich. Eine Schneeflocke fiel ihm auf die Nase. >>Los, beeilen wir uns! Sonst wird es zu dunkel und wenn es ein Jäger war, sollten wir das wissen. << erklärte sie müde. Whitestorm nickte nur und lief langsam los. Er hinterließ keine Spuren im grasbedeckten, feuchten Boden, nur der Schnee rieseltrieselt leise auf die Erde. Laurencia schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Whitestorm beschleunigte und rannte durch den Schnee. Schnell wandte er sich zwischen Bäumen um her, ohne auch nur zu keuchen. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:ByFrosty